The Lion meets Remnant
by Dio Silenzio
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada age 74, died of a heart attack but was given a chance to start over a new life in a new world with a mission in tow, now what does he do in his new life, becomes an overpowered hunter to fight Grimms, and of course attract the majority of girls he encounters and more. (OP!Tsuna and author's first fic ). rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hello this was an idea i have lying around in my head and please forgive me if it sucks THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SOOOOOO... AND also Tsuna will make another weapon for himself(i havent thought about it yet), Tsuna is the only one with dying will flames here(it will be Explained), Tsuna will be OP(i think) the reason for that is that KHR is the first anime i had taken srsly so I dont like the thought of him losing soooooooooooo

One last thing: English is only my secondary language so expect many wrong sentences and spellings.(and im lazy)

ENJOYYY. doesnt own KHR and RWBY they belong to their respective owners

* * *

~PROLOGUE~

Tsunayoshi Sawada, age seventy-four tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia, was ready to die anytime, anywhere because right now the aged man was alone, his parents, friends, pseudo siblings, and guardians are now gone while the others were living their lives as they wish, all of his guardians except Lambo, Ryohei, and Takeshi are dead, Hayato died due to lung cancer at the age of fifty-three , Mukuro age forty-nine became very ill because of the side effects of the sixth paths and experimentation of the Estreano, Chrome age twenty-four died giving birth to her twins, Kumo Hibari and Kiri Hibari, While Kyoya died of an old age but not without being a great father to his and Chrome's Twin.

Tsuna right now is in his mansion in Namimori sitting at a bench in his garden beacause he had nothing to do since he finished training the Eleventh generation of Vongola guardians.

With a soft sigh the retired mafia boss raised his hands and looked at the Sky Vongola Gear that was missing the crest of the Vongola Famiglia. He and the other guardians were able to keep their weapons because the Vongola Gears were specifically made them and them only. That led to a problem with the Undicesimo's inheritance so he asked Talbot who was still alive even now, to seal their Vongola Gear and make new rings for the Eleventh Gen. That of course caused Natsu and the others to be also sealed, but it was for the best.

Looking at his ring only raised two questions at his head. "Why didn't I marry?" didn't he want his parents to see be able to play with their grandchild or is he afraid of his wife and childred being gunned down by Mafiosi. "Where could Byakuran be right now?" he remembered the mare ring bearer whom he considered his third big brother, until one day Byakuran mysteriously disappeared years ago, he chuckled at the memory of the news about a white haired angel with a bag of marshmallows helping people all over the world.

He smiled at the thought of Byakuran being nice to many other people. Then suddenly he felt his heart beat become faster and his body was in a lot of pain. He grabbed his chest and tried to call for a maid or butler. But it was a failure.

His life flashed right before his eyes, he was going to die now, he will be able to be with his other friends and family, but he was right now feeling like he hasn't done everything to be happy.

What was it that didn't make him fulfilled? Right now he was ready to die minutes ago but, why is he regretting something right now? What is their left for him to do, every single one of his guardians, friends, and family were very happy even Mukuro and Kyoya smiled at the end. So why wasn't he. Then as Tsuna was slowly dying he heard a voice he thought he won't be able to hear again in his life.

"Tsu-chan! I'm back!" a cheerful voice of a man rang it to his head then everything went dark.

* * *

Opening his eyes slowly Tsuna found himself lying of his back on a room that was all walls, no windows, no furniture and was coated in white paint and…marshmallow drawings. Where was he? Is this heaven or hell? Then his eyes widen when he remembered the voice he heard while having a heart attack.

"Byakuran….?" muttered slowly by the brunette the voice of his other self-proclaimed brother that he heard was still young and cheery so was it only his imagination then as if answering his questions he turned around and saw young man with white hair and a tattoo under his left eye.

"Welcome to the world Limbo, Tsu-chan! Hope you like it I decorated the place myself and YOU DEAD" Byakuran proudly said to the old man in front of him that has his mouth hanging. He giggled and smiled at his now old younger brother that he missed greatly, then his smile faded away when he remembered his real mission here.

"Byakuran-nii is that really you? Where have you been all this time? Where is this pla- " Tsuna's not caring about his death questions his long lost brother but was cut off by the sad look on his face.

"Tsu-chan its really me and your questions will be answered once you make a choice. Live again but with the price of being sent to a world completely different from 'ours',leaving behind this world and the one who remain and to be given a mission you must not fail, OR move on to join the others while not having a content life as theirs." Byakuran questioned Tsuna with a serious tone he really wants to pick the first choice than the latter and have a content life and be able to meet his destined one like his guardians, he cannot convince the old man for that isn't something he was tasked to.

"I don't know what you mean but…" Tsuna was really torn and confused by Byakuran but he has to make a choice the face that Byakuran was making is very new to him. He would have to wait for answers and Byakuran's beat down, he really wanted to punch the man that left him and the others for some reason.

"I'll…I'll live again and complete your mission Byakuran" Tsunayoshi answered with great resolve surprising Byakuran with his choice.

Byakuran smiled cheerfully again and raised his hand and reveal his new mare ring, now ring has three pairs of angel wings and a halo to match.

"Good luck Tsu-chan the details of your mission will be given to you when you arrive written on a scroll and… If you see another one it's from me and please don't open it yet till you meet a certain girl" a very happy Byakuran now was covered with flashing bright light coming from his ring.

"Arigatou…Sayonara nii-san" Tsuna softly spoke to the albino that teared up to his words. He was given another chance and he won't waste it. With a last wave of farewell he vanished from Byakuran's sigh.

Sighing in relief Byakuran started to vanish also the last words that came out from his mouth was "Your welcome Tsu-chan, Hope you'll protect your niece"

* * *

AN: Tsuna, Natsu, the vongola gear, and Byakuran might be the only thing in KHR in this fic i will be taking about alot.

: Tsuna's niece will be explained and introduced early or later( i think its pretty obvious who it is)

: The pairing is decided but it might change or increase(Don't think i can make a Harem though)

: need two OC(for the team) soooooooooo I need some help

: I also need a BETA reader( I dont know how to get one)

: Flames and Criticism will be welcomed( i think i need it)

BYEEEE


	2. The Lion Vs Wolves

Sorry for such a Boring first chapter I didn't mean it (maybe)

So here is the real first chapter.

I do not own KHR and RWBY they belong to their respective owners( hahahahaha got it right this time)

* * *

~Ruby Forest~

As soon as Tsuna accepted his deal with Byakuran and disappeared from the marshmallow painted room, he found himself in the middle of a forest he doesn't know. He stood up wobbling left and right then felt different somehow…. He felt like he can take on anyone again even Reborn…

Tsuna smiled at the thought of him fighting his Spartan tutor again. Then he realized that his body was smaller, like a ten-year old's maybe. He pinched himself in the cheek that loss its wrinkles and concluded it was true he really did die, there's no going back now.

When Tsuna finally recovered from the surprise of knowing his body regained its youth, he checked himself for any other changes in his body. Everything seems to be normal except to his shock he found a tail above his butt (cant find a better way to describe it) and lion ears on his head just like Natsu's, good thing it wasn't on fire.

Ignoring his evolution to a neko(is that right?) he searched for the scroll Byakuran was talking about, It was very easy for him though, he found two scrolls lying on the ground a few feet away from him he picked up the one with a note attached to it.

'_Tsu-chan~ if your reading this then the revival was a success. About this scroll don't open it until you meet my daughter it's also for her I won't tell you her name though, it won't be fun-' _Tsuna's eye twitched at that part_' the only clue I will give you is that she has white hair and she is about your current bodies age. Oh about your body's new upgrade don't worry about its sorta… normal in that world. Oh before I forget you are the only one that could use dying will flames their so if people ask how you do it tell them it's your 'SEMBLANCE'. Good luck on your mission._

_From your Byaku-nii,_

Sighing in defeat he accepted Byakuran's wishes to read the scroll only if he found his daughter…daughter? Wait What!? That albino has a daughter and why was she raised here. Why didn't he tell him sooner and if he said that he was the only one that could use Dying Will Flames does that mean she's a null flame?

Taking time to recollect his thoughts he pushed aside that problem,( it can wait till he found his mystery niece), he picked up the scroll that contained the details of his mission but before he proceed to do his task he asked himself.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!" The brunette screamed on top his childish lungs, man his voiced sounded girly

His thoughts were interrupted by a growl coming closer to him, his Hyper Intuition was telling him its dangerous and he should fight it but his 10-year old body won't stop shaking. Then a black blur quickly jumped out of nowhere and showed a pitch black wolf standing on two legs with a white spikes coming out of its back, shoulders, and elbow.

Tsuna was paralyzed at the sight of the monster in front of him he was telling himself to fight it but his body and instincts of a child only did one thing much to his dismay.

"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE" A girlish shriek rang through the forest attracting the attention of a group of people.

* * *

~still at Ruby Forest~

Ruby Rose was currently watching her adoptive big sister, Yang, training with her uncle Qrow and her dad. She can't wait till she starts her own training and become the huntress she wanted to be. Right now their making Yang run around the training field to increase for speed and stamina for battle.

"Could we please get into some real training I've been doing this for hours" her sister whined as she runs slower every step she makes.

"Yang don't whine it's only been twenty minutes since we started" Qrow Rose said to his blond student who only whined even more much to his annoyance then he looked at Ruby who was watching her big sister carefully and with excitement, maybe he could start Ruby's training now. No it's still too early for that Ruby can't even friends with kids her age.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

The debate on his mind was interrupted when he heard a high pitched scream from the Forest.

"What was that?" Zack Rose father of Ruby Rose asked his brother that looked annoyed somehow.

Then they heard a shriek from the same location, it was then that they decided to go and see what was happening right there.

"Yang stay here and look after your sister ok" Zack said to his Yang who groaned in response before leaving his two daughters at the training field.

"Qrow lets go!"

"Way ahead of you Zack!"

When Qrow and Zack get closer and closer to location of the shriek they feared that the beowolves that they heard got to the little girl first. Then out of nowhere they saw an aged beowolf slammed on a tree at their left and then another one crashed a boulder on their right. Stunned at the sight of flying beowolves they noticed a spiky brown haired lion cub faunus wearing black fingerless gloves clad in metal, standing on the middle of the forest panting like crazy with two dead beowolves and two more at a distance nad they found themselves gaping, the two were speechless at the sight, when the little lion faunus's gloves disappeared the said faunus fainted abut was caught by Qrow who reacted quicker than his brother.

"Let's go we can ask him questions after he regains his consciousness but we right now we have to get the girls and call it a day" Qrow right now was curious about this boy that looks too innocent to be able to do what they thought he did.

Zack nodded in response, quickly the two grown-ups got to the girls with Qrow carrying the unconscious boy on his back. When Ruby was about to ask a question they said that they have to go home immediately much to Ruby's dismay and Yang's Joy.

* * *

~Tsuna battling the Beowolves~(sorry this might or will suck)

After Tsuna's battle cry (sorta) three more werewolves came clearly drawn by his load shriek and then the first one to arrive launched itself to the brunette who unfortunately to the wolves regained full control of his body after realizing that panicking won't do him any good.

Tsuna dodged the attacker by side stepping then followed it with a sweep kick on the wolf's foot that caused it to fall hard on the ground.

'Whoa did my body became stonger?' Tsuna thought clearly happy that Byakuran didn't give him a frail body and redo his training all over again but instead he got a stronger one. As he remembered something very impotant, he took a quick glance at his ring and noticed something was missing that made him smirk.

"Let's hope this works!" Tsuna then lit his ring that was now unsealed and changed it to the first version of the X-Gloves(He is not in Dying or Hyper Dying will mode) he would have to take it easy for now he thinks that his body might not keep up with a quarter of his power.

'Thank you Byakuran' the brunette thanked the albino that might have remove his seal.

Tsuna's happy thought was interrupted by a howl coming from the fallen werewolf that recovered and once again launched itself to the brunette. Tsuna readied himself and took a stance waiting for the right moment then his HI (Hyper Intuition) flared and realized that he was fighting four of those wolves, Tsuna back-flipped from another wolf that launched from behind.

Tsuna landed safely as the other werewolf missed him while there was another one coming fast from the front. He took this chance to grab the head of the werewolf that was charging at him with one hand and slam it down to the ground with great force that crushed the werewolf's head in one go.

Just then the other two wolves pounced at Tsuna who used his sky flames to dodge the werewolves as he landed and took another stance he felt very exhausted just by using his flames without DWM or HDWM.

"Damn*pant* that was*pant* too much*pant*for me" Tsuna muttered to himself annoyed by the fact that he can't use his flames in this fight 'Well can't complain now' Tsuna thought as the second werewolf that attacked him was charging ready to claw his face off.

The currently attacking werewolf raised its razor sharp claws but was stopped by being uppercutted by the Lion cub hybrid, then the uppercut was followed by an elbow strike to chest and was finished by a spinning heel kick that snapped the werewolf's neck.

As Tsuna was trying catch his breath the two werewolves charged at him fortunately not simultaneously, Tsuna spun hoping he could dodge the incoming attack as the first wolf came close his tail wrapped to the werewolf's neck as Tsuna realized this he used his momentum to swat the other werewolf which it did, the said wolf crashed to a tree dropping lifelessly, then Tsuna spun one last time until releasing the wolf that was suffocating on his tail's grip and the wolf crashed at a boulder making it dead.

He panted then he noticed two grown men standing gapping at him like an idiot,' Damn I over estimated my body' he thought as he deactivating his X-gloves transforming it back to his ring.

Then he felt exhaustion take over and he felt like he was dropping to the ground until someone caught him and prevented his fall.

* * *

So that was my first ever fight scene hope you like it

and about: Tsuna's vongola gear being unsealed early I'll leave it at that and I won't explain it

: And if your asking where is Nuts that will be answered at some point of time (still too lazy)

: About Tsuna's tail moving on its own I'll explain that to( or you might have already known it)

Byeeeeee hope you enjoyed my First real Chapter


	3. Lion meets Ice and Father

**HAAHHAHAHA SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AWHILE.**

**School was kinda being an ass to me.**

**anyways I decided to change the title of this pic as I was reading two reviews and thought about doing a harem, just for the heck of it, and realized that i practically married tsuna to velvet with my title so I changed it.**

**More author notes at the end**

**KHR and RWBY is not owned by DIO(le me) They belong to their respective owners who the author will not mention cuz he is a Lazy Butt**

* * *

~1 year timeskip~** unknown location **

BANG

The loud noise of a gun being fired rang throughout an underground facility. A small figure in black clothing walked slowly through the halls full of unconscious bodies followed a man running in a lab coat, the man was carrying a girl with white hair tied in a ponytail wearing a white dress.

As the man turned left, the color of his face became pale as snow, it was a dead end. As the figure that was stalking him gets closer, he pulled a scalpel and pointed it to the girl's neck making her a hostage.

"Hn" the figure came closer and revealed a boy looking no older than thirteen years old with an orange lion cub with fire for a mane on his right shoulder and a black and green pistol on his left hand. The boy ignored the threat of the man who was having a panic attack at the sight of the gun and lion that took down the whole staff of his facility.

The man became too scared that he was unable to think then his brain goes overload and the fear of dying became too strong for him, causing the man to faint and drop his weapon.

As the boy's gun then turned to a green chameleon that looked like a child's rubber toy.

The boy caught the sleeping girl who was about fall with the man.

He took a good look at the girl and smirked, he finally found her, but its still too early to tell her the truth, he should wait and bring her back to her 'father' right now.

The girl, gained little consciousness and on her mind were only questions "Where am I?" "Why did those people sneak in to my room?" "Where is daddy?" "Is daddy still angry?" . She opened her eyes and saw that a boy her age with spiky brown hair and two creatures on both his shoulder, was carrying her like a princess, just like the ones in fairytales she always read. The boy looked at her with soft brown eyes and a gentle smile and said.

"You should sleep more Weiss-hime its pass your bed time"

With those soft spoken words, the girl named Weiss didn't care anymore and just let her consciousness drift away in the hands of her prince.

The boy smiled looking at the sleeping girl in his arm. He took a moment to raise his arm as a brilliant orange flame flickered and the sound of ice forming came from his hand, the boy opened his palm and revealed a beautiful snowflake made from ice that can be mistaken for a diamond.

Gently he puts his creation in the hands of the sleeping girl, that unconsciously tighten her grip of it and held it close to her heart. Feeling satisfied the continued to walk.

Just a few minutes later he reached the exit of the facility and saw the light coming from the shattered moon . He took a quick glance at the flaming lion cub at his shoulder.

"Natsu cambio forma: modo ibrida (hybrid) "

The feline nodded and glowed bright. In a matter of seconds the lion transformed and fused with the boy who grew a pair of lion ears and a tail. The boy tightens his hold of the white haired girl and readied himself as well.

The boy took flight by launching himself using orange colored flames on his feet as thrusters.

* * *

~~**Schnee Manor**~~

Right now Alphones Schnee was worried, not by the fact that five rooms were destroyed, no they were repairable, he was worried for her daughter's safety. The people who done this was an organization that offered him a weapon that could be used against the White Fang. He was more than happy to accept it, until they informed him that the weapon was his daughter Weiss.

They said, if they were able to 'upgrade' her semblance to use glyphs, Weiss would be able to defeat the White Fang.

He maybe desperate to stop White Fang, but was not that desperate to be able to use his own child and let her get experimented. Immediately he refused their offer, but it seems those people were only interested in making a weapon rather than, fighting the White Fang.

That night he received news that his mansion was attacked by some rebels and his daughter was kidnapped.

As soon, as he heard this he called for the strongest mercenary his clients have been talking about. When he called the only reply he got was a short 'okay'.

Hours passed by after that call and he still not getting any info about his daughter. He was now regretting going home every night angry and being cold to her daughter.

Then he heard a noise coming from behind.

He turned his head and saw his daughter in the hands of a spiky brown haired boy her age with two strange animals on both his shoulders. Who was this boy?

Alphones quickly ran and took Weiss from the boy's hands and embraced his daughter making sure she wasn't hurt. Tearing up with the joy of having his child back, he took notice of the boy standing in front of him, the boy looked at him with calculating eyes as if looking directly on his soul. The boy broke the silence.

"Are you my client?" said the boy that was staring at him

"Yes " was the only thing he could say in front of the boy, Is this child the mercenary his clients were talking about, is this for real? The boy nodded at his answer.

"I'll come back after five days for my payment, take care of her" with that said the boy walked away until he was nowhere in sight, but not until saying this words that made Alphones freeze.

"Or else"

* * *

~~**Qrow Rose Residence**~~

As Tsuna nears the home of Qrow Rose, he deactivated his cambio forma,( Natsu reverted back to his lion form), and pets his lion along with Leon. Tsuna got Leon as a gift from Reborn, which he sent by attaching it to his mission scroll along with some other box weapons and information about his new cambio froma, that he has trouble using.

It turned out that this World was newly created by Byakuran using his upgraded mare ring that has the ability to create, travel to alternate dimensions, Byakuran made a deal with the Creator of the original version of this world, so that Tsuna was able to achieve something the original version did not. Which was to Uni-

"Tsunayoshi Rose Sawada… care to explain why your out so late at night" His thoughts were broken by the voice of his adoptive father Qrow Rose who was giving him a death glare….Dammit.

"I-I-I w-was umm… Rescuing a Girl" well no point in lying to the man who knows your secret, that your from another dimension.

"Natsu, Leon go to bed, I have to talk with Tsuna" Qrow ordered the two animals, that followed in no time, they had a pretty tough night might as well get some sleep. Leaving behind their master to rest, Qrow was first to speak.

"Tsuna I know your really an old man, but could you please not make me look like a terrible father" Qrow hung his head at the fact that his son is older than him thrice.

"But you are a terrible father"

"Shut up… anyway you should stop being a mercenary, you might attract some unwanted attention" Qrow was worried that Tsuna might be a target for the White Fang or offer him to join if they saw that his son can change into a Faunus.

"Ok fine, I'm stopping, after my last clients payment, I already got what I needed from that job"

"Eh really what is it"

"None of your business Stupid Birdie"

"Old brat…..*Sigh* go to sleep you'll be taking over Yang's training starting tomorrow and I'll train Ruby" Qrow said irritated by the elderly turned child's nickname for him.

"*groans* but why, can't you just train them both" not that Tsuna didn't like the blond, in fact he was was quite fond of Yang, but the girl can get a bit too…. Excited when she saw him. Heck he was the reason why Yang started training with gauntlets and shotguns(I can Explain that one).

"Because she only takes training seriously if your either near of the one that's training her" Qrow winked leaving hints of his adopted niece's crush to the boy.

"It's because you suck Birdie and you shouldn't let a mere child train someone" said by the brunette in a innocent tone ,totally missing Qrow's hints.

"Well Dense Old Brat, a mere child usually runs for his/her life when two deathstakers and a nervermore, chased after them, not take them down at the same time without breaking a sweat"

"….Ok you have a point" Tsuna finally gave up not wanting to further their argument, and went to bed next to Natsu and Leon.

"Goodnight Tsuna" Qrow said as he proceeded to get to his own bed as well, Him and Tsuna are more like friends rather than father and son, but that's the way he prefers it.

He smiled, remembering the real purpose of the other worlder here.

"To unite Humanity and Faunus once and for all"

With that he closed his eyes and till the drowsiness take over and falls to a deep slumber.

* * *

**Okay now that's done**

**Thank you very much to the one who hit the follow and favorite button **

**Especially to the one's who Reviewed. Thank you Thank you****  
**

** Oh here are some author notes**

** : I decided to make it a harem but Velvet as the lead and Tsuna being a Dense...dude**

** : As for me slapping in some god mambo jumbo, I just really want to have Leon in my fic(he will be Tsuna's main weapon as a shotgun and the X-gloves will be just Tsuna's last resort weapon) and I cant find a decent explanation... then shit happens and I got too distracted from Playing warframe...  
**

** : The box weapons are 2 cloud flame ones by default(hehehehe i got a good idea from cloud flames propagation) and 2 lightning flames (I think its awesome) they are the flames tsuna will be using including Sky,Earth and Negative flames**

** :Tsuna being adopted... meh**

** : one last thing I think I wont include 2 more OC's for Tsuna and Velvet's team Because:**

** *I can't handle a large cast of character's interacting( Im already struggling to make a conversation)**

** *There are already many girls in RWBY if I want a Harem**

** *And as much as I want to write this, I want this fic to end and not drag it too much by giving every character an arc**

** : Weiss will not be in the harem, maybe, and she's OOC**

** : And updates might only be written on Saturdays**

** : As for Natsu I originally planned Tsuna to be a permanent Faunus, but Tsuna being a faunus might hinder his mission**

**Bye Hope you like it in the next chapter Tsuna and will now be Beacon Students( time skip)... and now I realize that this chapter is pointless...Dang it**


	4. Lion meets Beacon and Ark

Dio does not own KHR and RWBY yadayadayadayadyada

* * *

~~~Time skip 6 years later~~~ Beacon Acadaemy Port

As the airships slowly descend from their flight, future huntsmen and huntresses became excited as they now will be attending the prestigious Beacon Academy. The academy was specifically made for training people so they can fight against the monsters called Grimm (which I won't bother to describe).

So much about the academy to tell but let's forget about that and go to our hero with hair which defies the logic of gravity along with his two companions Natsu and Leon.

Right now the feline and the reptile are being hidden In Tsuna's black fur coat (Izaya Orihara's coat in Durarara) from the security guard of the school, as there was a no pets allowed policy.

As he passes through the guard he ran towards his cousin, Ruby who was patiently waiting for him.

"Took you long enough" said by youngest one in the trio with black and red hair, silver eyes wearing a black blouse, and a black skirt with red trimmings complete with a red cloak, her name, Ruby Rose.

"Sorry about that, I just don't wanna get caught" Tsuna scratched the back of his head sheepishly, apologizing to his younger cousin who just smiled in response.

"So Ruby where's Yang? I could have sworn she was with you a moment ago"

"She ditched me"

"Seriously…?"

"Yup"

Tsuna knew what Yang was trying to do, and just smirked at his best friend's antics so that Ruby can make friends, so being the good older cousin/brother he is, he decided to do the same thing.

"SORRY RUBY, I GOTTA GET TO OLD MAN OZPIN, I NEED PERMISSION TO TAKE NATSU AND LEON WITH ME!" Tsuna yelled, as he ran in great speed towards Beacon that made Ruby spin several times making her dizzy.

"Wait, Are we suppose to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby asked as she spun and stumbles upon a stack of luggages and the jars inside were scattered everywhere… Oh no.

"What are you doing!?" Ruby heard a voice of a girl clearly angry at what she done.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it!" Ruby was in big trouble, not an hour has passed since she step foot on Beacon and she's already causing trouble. She can't even look at the girl.

"*Sigh* Alright just help me pick this up and be more careful, Your lucky the dust didn't explode" Ruby felt her bad luck go away with the words of the girl, she then took a good look of the girl, she had white hair and violet eyes (changed it) and wore a dress primarily colored white, light blue and some red.

"OK!" Ruby said as she started to pick up the jars of dust in great speed, of course her luck immediately runs out when one jar let out a puff of dust, making her sneeze in a form of an explosion.

"Sorry…."

"I knew that was going to happen…."

* * *

~~With Tsuna~~

As Tsuna was nearing the Headmaster's Office, he felt something shook the ground, just a little bit, he decided to shrug it off and focus on getting to the Headmaster.

With a last left turn, the door of the Office was in front of him, he took a few seconds to catch his breath, even though he didn't break a sweat from running the whole campus ground, then he knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice of a woman was heard at the other side of the door, knowing who it was he entered the room while being 'professional' as he was facing the Headmaster of the Academy. Then he smirked.

"Hey Uncle Ozpinhead! can I get permission to keep Natsu and Leon!?" Tsuna barged in, revealing his two companions from his coat.

The woman Glynda Goodwitch was shocked at the actions of the unknown boy who just broke THREE RULES in less than 5 seconds. Then she took a good look at the boy and his pets and sighed knowing it was the son of Qrow Rose.

There was a few seconds of silence to process what just happened. Then Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, handed Tsuna a sheet of paper, not even sparring him a single glance, and the spiky haired brunette smiled at the headmaster and decided to leave. "Thanks have a nice day Uncle and you too Glynda-nee" He and his two pets greeted before heading to the door

"Have a nice day to Leon, Natsu" Said by the blond woman as if ignoring Tsuna, who pouted at her and called her 'meanie' before completely leaving the two adults.

"*Sigh* And to think he was so mature when I met him" Glynda lamented at the memories of the boy who took everything seriously.

"The boy is fine Glynda, besides I was the one who said to just relax and have fun" This time Ozpin was the one who spoke, in his ever so stoic tone. Knowing the secret of the young man, he remembered the time he said _"If you were given a second chance, Why are you wasting it by not enjoying it"_

His thoughts were interrupted by the ring of his phone.

"Sir its Mr. Qrow" his faithful secretary handed him the phone to have a talk with the scythe-weilder.

"_Hey Oz I heard you have Ruby attend Beacon"_

"So? I can see she's ready to become a huntress"

"_I know, but that's not why I called"_

"Is it about Tsunayoshi? The boy just left my office"

"_So the Old Brat left? Darn it, *sigh* pass this message for me will ya"_

"Fine"

"_Ok tell him 'Get Laid and use prot-' "_

Qrow didn't have the chance to finish as Ozpin hanged up before he can do so.

'_That man needs to grow up more' _He thought as he rubbed his temples, annoyed by Qrow's immaturity.

* * *

~~With Tsuna Again~~

As the brunette, lion, and chameleon make their way to the exit, they noticed that they were attracting the attention of many and heard many whispers like, 'Are those toys?' , 'How come he can bring pets?' and the most weird was 'Oh my God, he looks so hot' from a group of girls not far from where he is.

Tsuna sighed in annoyance as he walked away and find a place where there are less idiots around, '_Of course Natsu's hot his mostly made of fire"_ he thought as frowned and kept on walking. Knowing what their master was thinking the two animals looked at each other and sweatdropped, _Yup Tsuna is a very dense moron when not serious._

* * *

As Tsuna was wandering around he saw Ruby walking with a blond guy in armor. He can't believe it he just left for, like fifteen minutes, now some dude was now flirting with Ruby, and she's not even aware that she was being played by the blond pedo-demon in disguise. His mouth hung open at the thought of that guy taking advantage of Ruby, being smaller and younger.

Turning 'Big-Bro mode' on he let out a yell charged at the blond with Natsu and Leon holding on for dear life.

* * *

~~With Ruby and Blond-Pedo Demon~~

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me"

Ruby and her blond companion named Jaune Ark were talking about weapons as Ruby said Jaune's weapon Crocea Mors, a sword paired with a sheath that can transform to a shield, was a heirloom rather than a self-made-weapon that many students have, just like her scythe/sniper rifle hybrid Crescent Rose which she designed. Noticing her friend was feeling a bit down Ruby tried to cheer her up.

"Well, I like it, not many people appreciate the classics these days"

"Yeah, the classics…. Do you hear something?"

"Kinda… It's getting louder…"

"rrrrrrrruuuuuubbbbBBBYYY!"

Out of nowhere Ruby caught a glimpse of a brown and black blur, and then less than a second her friend Jaune was nowhere in sight. She turned around and saw Tsuna with a worried look on his face.

" RUBY! Are you hurt? Did the pervert do anything to you? Did he ra- Ow Natsu what the heck!" She was shook repeatedly and rudely by her Older cousin/brother that she had trouble processing his questions. Finally she gained control when Natsu hit Tsuna with the Leon Baton Stick by using it's tail.

"What are you talking about Tsuna? And, where's Jaune…."

Rubbing the spot where Natsu whacked him,"Jaune huh?" Tsuna pointed with his thumb, and behind him lying on the bushes was an unconscious Jaune.

"What did you do!? Jaune's my friend he wasn't hitting on me"

"Oh….Sorry?"

"Moron… anyway you should apologize to Jaune and you can't always scare away boys that talk to me" Ruby tried to convince Tsuna who just crossed his arms and pouted.

"No uh, and the boys that I will allow to talk and flirt with you should defeat me first in a fight"

"I'll never marry!" Ruby screamed at Tsuna and the condition made he for her, truly her cousin's idiocy knows no bounds at times.

"Ugh… What hit me?" A weak voice came behind Tsuna indicating that Jaune was awake…. and alive at that.

"Me" Before Ruby could speak, Tsuna answered in a threatening tone and a cold glare that can make strangers quiver in fear… which was happening to Jaune right now.

"U-uu-hh-mm?" now the blond can't seem to get the words out his mouth as fear was overcoming his system.

"I'm sorry Jaune, he's my cousin, Tsuna, he thinks that you were flirting with me, and he can be overly-protective….all the time" Ruby was embarrassed when she said the part about the flirting with her.

"So he hit me?!"

"No I kicked you, and answer me this question will ya-"Tsuna leaned Jaune's eye level and stared codly at the poor Blond"-Were. You. Hitting. On. Ruby?" Every word that came out his mouth was filled with venom that Jaune thought saying the wrongs words will kill him.

"Tell him the truth or he'll kill you!" was the only thing Ruby could suggest at the moment, even she was scared of her cousin.

"Seriously!?" and Jaune only got a nod from the worried girl.

"N-n-n-o I w-wasn't" Finally Jaune managed to croaked out, but Tsuna's aura became even more dangerous and his eyes became angry. Why!? Did he want him to flirt with Ruby!?

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!? ARE YOU GAY!? I MEAN LOOK AT RUBY SHE'S REALLY PRETTY AND-"

"Shut up stupid!" This time Ruby was the one using the Leon Baton Stick and hit Tsuna on the back of the head making him unconscious.

"Sorry about that Jaune…Jaune?...Oh great he fainted" Ruby looked at Natsu and Leon turned back to chameleon form. Both animals apologized at Ruby who just sweatdropped.

"Great how am I going to carry them to the….. Where were we going?"

* * *

meh got nothing to say and next chapter will contain both episodes 3 and 4 of RWBY

ummmm Review?


	5. Lion meets Kuu, Snow, and Bunny

Hey guys!... Thats it

Disclaimer: Dio does not own RWBY and KHR ljkashdslfsjkhdldshasdsad

* * *

~~With Ruby, Jaune and Tsuna~~

"Hurry up Jaune! Were already late for Prof. Ozpin's speech"

Right outside the Main Hall where the new students gather for the opening ceremony, Tsuna and Ruby were running at great speed, or at the brunette's case, jogging, while Jaune was trying his best to keep up with the two. The three of them were late, because of a certain brunette's tantrum for his lil cousin in red's innocents.

"I'm *pant* trying * to *pant*" said by the blond looking like his motion sickness is gonna take effect any second now.

Tsuna looked at Jaune with sympathetic eyes, memories of his younger days of his old life came rushing back to him, he slowed down and jogged at Jaune's pace, he closed his eyes and smiled, he looked at Ruby who was curious at his actions, then he said.

"You go ahead Ruby, Jaune looks like his going to hurl any time now, and I haven't apologized yet" Tsuna said as he smiled sheepishly as he took Jaune to a near garbage can.

Ruby continued to run towards the Main Hall and didn't look back trying to hide the blush that appeared when she saw his caring smile again, then she snorted, As if someone as dense as him would notice.

* * *

~~Back to Tsuna and Jaune~~

"Yo Jaune, sorry about what happened earlier, I kinda went overboard" Tsuna apologized rubbing the back of his head to Jaune looking pale as he finished vomiting, the two sat on the floor and leaned to the wall.

"Nah, it's fine don't worry about it… I should be sorry to…" Jaune said in a low voice and lowered his head.

"Huh for what?"

"You know… for being dead weight, you missed the entrance ceremony, cuz I'm slow and my motion sickness"

Tsuna giggled at what the blond male said, yup he definitely reminds him of 'Dame-Tsuna'.

"Don't forget, it's also my fault for making you faint earlier, and besides… nothing good comes out of Uncle Ozpinhead's mouth anyways" Tsuna laughed as he saw his new friend's reaction at how he addresses the well respected Headmaster of Beacon Academy. He stood up when he saw a vending machine nearby.

"I'm gonna get something from the vending machine alright. Natsu, Leon stay with Jaune while I'm gone okay?"

He didn't wait for any reply from the three and just proceeded to the machine, then he thought of something that bugged him, _"Why didn't Jaune asked me about bringing pets in Beacon" "Nah the author must have F***** up". _(Yes Tsuna, the author did F' up"

As he was walking he noticed a small girl probably at Ruby's age, she had short blue hair, teal eyes obscured with red rimmed glasses and pale skin (Tabitha from Familiar of Zero cuz I can't describe accurately). The girl as just reading while standing still, and wore an expressionless face that was kinda hard to see because of the book she was reading a book ,but Tsuna was quite tall so it wasn't a problem.

He sensed that the girl was a little depressed with his Hyper Intuition, not having the heart to ignore a lonely girl he decided to talk to her.

"Uhm, Hi there!" The girl looked at him with her stoic expression that seemed natural, then he just smiled brightly and waved at her. The girl looked left and right then at the back, was she looking for someone?

The girl pointed her index finger to herself and tilted her head and her face looked different, as if asking him the question, _'Are you talking to me?'_

"Uhmm yeah, I noticed you were kinda lonely here, so I figured you need someone to talk to"

The blue-haired girl's eyes widen, just a bit, then what the girl did next was unsuspected, she….walked away, with her book covering her whole face.

Tsuna was weirded out by the girls actions, was it him? Did he do something weird? She walked pass by him, she then turned around to face him again, now the book only covered half her face and only showed her eyes, '_Her eyes looked happier now' _Tsuna said in his mind noticing a faint glint in the small girl's teal eyes, and smiled, but what did he do? .

"Thank you for noticing Ruru, stranger-san " The girl bowed to him before leaving again and Tsuna just watched as the girl kept walking, and giggled, 'Ruru' apparently talked in third person, he thought it was cute and then realized something.

He forgot to introduce his name. Maybe next time, the girl was already gone anyways.

"She's quick"

* * *

With that done, he continued his to destination towards the vending machine. He got himself a can of orange soda, and two bottles of water, then he noticed that the number of students were increasing, _'Is the ceremony done or did they get bored of Uncle's speech?'_

He ignored the most of the students '_no one stands out anyway' _but he did notice a large group of boys following a girl with bleached blond hair that passes her shoulders and wore a butterfly hairclip. His interest faded away as it was unimportant right now.

When Tsuna got to Jaune the blond boy was already accompanied by three people. He recognized two of the newcomers which are the sisters Yang Xiao Long and Ruby, but as he gets closer his eyes widen, a familiar white haired girl wearing a necklace with a very familiar diamond snowflake, was with his cousins and blond friend.

What was she doing here? Did Alphonse ever thought of the danger she could be facing here? Alphonse… that's right, that man is going to pay for allowing his 'niece' to attend a school for training fighters. But for now he would have to forget about that, at least he could spend time with Weiss, cuz damn he was in for it, for missing seventeen birthdays.

"Hey Yang see you already met Jaune, oh and here catch! " Tsuna stated as he threw the bottles of water to Yang who caught it with one hand and Jaune who caught it with his face.

"Hey Tsuna, didn't see you in the ceremony what gives?" The female blond in the group asked as she opened up the bottle of water.

"Nah, Uncle Ozpinhead's speech always makes me sleepy"

"Um guys, mind if you introduce me?" much to Tsuna's dismay it was Weiss who spoke.

"Oh right sorry, Weiss this is Tsuna, he's my big brother, Tsuna this is Weiss. I met her right after you two ummm… ditched me" now it's Ruby's turn to speak seemingly annoyed when she remembered the events right after her two older siblings left her.

"Don't forget you sneezed and exploded, Crater-face" Weiss giggled at the accident and at Ruby who pouted because of her new nickname.

"Sneeze? Exploded? Crater-face?" Tsuna tilted his head in confusion to the combination of words in a sentence but it's not only him confused, so was Jaune who currently drinking the water given to him.

"Ruby accidentally sniffed some dust that when she knocked over Weiss's luggage" Yang explained to the two boys, who both have different reactions. Jaune was laughing really hard and earned a glare from Ruby, while Tsuna (re)action was running towards Ruby and cupping her cheeks with his hands.

"RUBY WERE YOU HURT? ARE YOU INJURED ANYWHERE? YOUR FACE IS ALL RED AND WARM! ARE SICK? ONII-CHAN'S SORRY FOR LEAV-Uwah!" Tsuna's panicking was halted by a hard punch on the stomach from his 'victim' that made him kneel to the floor and faint.

"Uhhmm… Is he gonna be alright?" Weiss asked concerned, albeit freaked out, but concerned seeing the forced Ruby used to incapacitate her 'attacker'.

"Don't worry this only might happen…at least… five times a week? Depending on the situation" Yang said to Weiss who grew concerned for the boy's health, then she turned to Ruby who looked flustered and was blushing from the boys action, wait isn't he her big brother, does that mean Ruby's in to INCEST!

While Yang was watching her sister get back the pale-white complexion of her face, she noticed that Weiss looking at Ruby and was blushing, why was she- oh no.

"Weiss I know Ruby looks cute, but please I don't think she swings that way, and I think she already likes someone"

"WHAT!? IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! AND I KNOW SHE ALREADY LIKE SOMEONE, IT'S HER BROTHER!" Weiss screamed at the Blond cowgirl's accusation of her being a lesb-okay let's hold it right there, the author's fifteen year old mind might not take it too well.

"Wha- I DON'T LIKE TSUNA!" Ruby defended herself but the color of her face says the truth.

Back to the Tsuna's unconscious body which was lying on the ground with a cowering Jaune besides it, the body, on instinct cried anime tears when Ruby finished her sentence, which freaked out Jaune.

"Go tell her Ruby! Besides Tsuna is actually our cousin and he's also adopted at that!" Yang followed up some more info to 'help' Ruby.

"Yeah! Tsuna's adopted so It's totally fine t-YANG YOUR NOT HELPING!" Ruby yelled and glared at her older sister but she was given a 'I don't know what you talking about' look.

"Tsuna is adopted 'to'?, Oh okay guess its fine… Go for it Ruby!" Weiss said the first part quietly but raised her voice at the rest.

"H-huh!? Not you to Weiss"

"Uhh, Girls I think Tsuna needs to go to the infirmary…." Said Jaune, worried that his new friend was internally bleeding.

"Gao…" Natsu nodded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~~Infirmary~~ 7:30 PM

"Ughh… What happened?"

Tsuna groggily woke up in the infirmary feeling like he was shot in the stomach by a canon. His eyesight was blurry, he blinked a few times and his sight was now normal. He looked around the room he was in, hmm looks like he was in the infirmary, but why? Oh yeah, Ruby punched him. He smiled proud at the force of Ruby's punch, no pervert can survive if they were hit by that.

He felt something weighing on his lap he raised the blankets and revealed a curled up natsu and leon sleeping together, he smiled seeing them like that, the lion cub and the reptile yawned as they was woken by their master.

"Gao~" Natsu and Leon cuddled their master relieved that he was ok. Then Leon looked at Tsuna apologetically and lowered its head.

"Don't be sad it's not your fault, besides I didn't ask you to activate my armor" Tsuna petted the chameleon on its head, thankful for its master's kindness.

The bonding of pets and master was broken by a voice that came from the door. The door opened slightly and what Tsuna saw was a rather cute girl.

"Uhmm hello is anyone here?" said by the girl with long brown hair and a british accent, the girl wore a black long sleeved uniform with silver trimming and a black skirt over a black short shorts (Lenalee Lee's uniform in D gray man) , but Tsuna's attention was focused on the girls… extra set of ears on top of her head. _'Fauna'_

"Hiya! watcha doing there" Tsuna surprised the girl with a loud greeting. The girl stumbled and began to lose balance, thus made to start falling to the floor

"Natsu!"

"Gao"

Then a flash of orange light gleamed in the infirmary.

* * *

~~Hallways~~ 7: 28 PM

Velvet Scarlatina was currently walking towards Infirmary, hoping that she can get the cut she got on her knee, when 'she' 'bumped' to a boy with burnt orange hair, to be treated. Though she doubt that the nurse in the infirmary will help her because of what she is, but that's how it is. She can do it herself though.

When she reached the infirmary, she slowly opened the door, praying that the nurse wasn't there so she could treat her cut by herself.

"Uhmm hello is anyone here?" she asked politely, the room was dark, these are the times that she was thankful for being a faunus, having night vision can be handy. She looked at the back of the infirmary the nurse wasn't there, then as she was entering something expected happened, and by expected it means her bad luck acted up again.

"Hiya! watcha doing there" a loud and jolly voice surprised her causing her to lose her footing, darn it from one injury to another, her luck was really messing with her… But not this time.

Right after Velvet's descend, an arm supported her and prevented from falling. Her closed eyes peeked, to her savior and she could vaguely see a tail, was he a faunus, she closed her eyes again and opened it, to see for herself if it was true, sadly it seems her eyes were only seeing things.

"Oi… Daijoubu?" her attention was stolen by the gentle voice of her savior, she looked closely and she begged in her mind that right now she wasn't seeing illusions like the last time, spiky brown hair, paired with an attractive face without an ounce of baby-fat and warm brown eyes that looked at her with care and concern, something she doesn't get often. Her face turned bright red as she realized she was staring at him for too long.

"Uh-h-h, sorry! I'm fine! thank you!" Velvet escapes from Tsuna's hold and repeatedly bowed in to him, creating an awkward atmosphere, much to Tsuna's displeasure.

"Don't mention it, It's my fault for surprising you" Tsuna smiled sheepishly only to make Velvet even more red, which was too noticeable even for Tsuna.

"Hmm, you look red, your not fine at all" Tsuna leaned to Velvet and his hands moved his and her bangs away from the forehead, then Tsuna moved in closer and touched his forehead to her own. Which resulted in Velvet's face only getting hotter and redder, before she could speak, Tsuna beats her to it.

"Ouch… your really not fine" Tsuna winced at the temperature of the girl's forehead, was it really possible to have a 1st degree burn on checking a person's temperature.

"N-n-no I'm just here to g-get t-t-his treated" Velvet desperately tried to speak to get out of her predicament and showed her the cut she was suppose to treat.

"Oh my… don't worry I'll take care of that"

"Eh! B-b-b-ut I ca-"

"No buts, here I'll carry you to the beds" Tsuna carried Velvet bridal style, the bunny girl flailed and tried to protest but Tsuna was too stubborn and was determined to get her to feel better, something Velvet never imagined a human would do to her or any other faunus.

"Leon come here with me, and Natsu look after Velvet for awhile" Velvet couldn't believe what she saw, a green chameleon that looked like a toy crawled over to Tsuna's shoulder and a Lion cub in fire came in close and stared at her. First it looked cute, but it was her first time a very carnivorous got close to her and it's on fire!, she downright was scared at the moment.

As the cub came in closer, she was on the verge of tears fearing the little lion would eat her.

"Sorry for the wait hope I didn't take too long" Tsuna came back with an ice pack on hand and a chameleon on the shoulder.

"Now go and lie on the bed umm, sorry I haven't really got your name, my name is Tsunayoshi Rose though"

"I'm Velvet Scarlatina, but I really just need to treat my wound" she smiled and waved both her hands, gesturing that she's fine.

"Okaaay… But you have to put this ice pack on your forehead and I'll be the one to treat your wound, deal?"

"Eh? Umm deal" Velvet surrendered and lied down on the bed knowing it was the best way to calm herself from what Tsunayoshi did.

"kay now we have to treat your wound first" Tsuna said as he pulled a yellow colored ring that has engravings into it, and wore it. He move his hands closer to the cut and ignited a glistening yellow flame. His eyes got heavier and felt tired, 'damn he still needs more practice, using flames that he can't emit naturally'.

Velvet freaked out when she saw the fire but calmed down by the energizing feeling the fire emitted.

Five seconds later the flame died out and there was not a trace left of the cut. Velvet can't believe that it was completely healed by fire none the less. She was about to ask him but a cold sensation invaded her forehead, she looked at Tsuna, who sat next to her, what was he doing.

She looked closer and closer until she saw his face. She heard the soft sound of his breath coming out of his mouth, was he sleeping? Then something touched her shoulder, it was Tsunayoshi's Lion, Natsu was it.

"Is he alright?" Velvet asked Natsu and felt stupid for talking to an animal, then again she was part animal, but something that rather amazed and creep her out happened, the Lion nodded, does that mean, he can understand her, maybe it could wait until tomorrow, she could ask Tsunayoshi about it in the morning, right now she was really tired and wanted to sleep with him besides her.

While Velvet was slowly drifting to sleep, Natsu smirked at the bunny girl and gave his master a 'You are totally screwed in the morning' look. The bunny girl definitely fell for his master, and if his master was still awake he would obviously see steam coming from the ice pack. Not that it mattered though 'Tsuna can't even know a girl likes with him even she confessed in front of her'.

With that it was Natsu and Leon's time to get some shut eyes.

* * *

AN's

Thank you for the review follows and favs, means a lot to me

: Ok Its decided that Pyrrha and Ruby will be on Tsuna's whilst I haven't decided about Yang

: Jaune might not have an ark of his own and I'll just let him develop by being _ by _

: About the girl with the male groupies she looks like Sena Kashiwazaki from an anime I dont watch, she's my final OC for Team-

: about the clothing.

: Tsuna wears black tight jeans , grey v neck shirt and the trademark coat of Izaya Orihara from durarara

: I already said about Velvet's

: Ruru(Tabitha OC) I'll leave it to your imagination

: The fourth OC will be wearing hmmm maybe Arthuria's clothes in F'stay'N... meh

REVIEW, FOLLOW OR FAV if you u I don't know like it mehh

Next chap will be The Initiation Oh and I just realized all of my chapters ends up in some body sleeping or loosing consciousness BYE~~~


	6. Lion meets Initiation, Hime, and Amazona

**Okay to be honest my mind wasn't really working well when im writing this one so i might have forgotten somethings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and/or RWBY cuz if I did the rest of the Guardians will be female and make a harem for Tsuna.**

* * *

~~Infirmary~~

"Hey Tsuna, wake up!"

"Wha- *Thud* Ouch! What the hell!?"

Early in the morning our spiky haired brunette was rudely awoken by Jaune Ark, Tsuna's newly made friend. The brunette was rubbing his right cheek trying to soothe the pain while his two animal companions are stretching their limbs. He glared at the blond that knocked him of his chair.

"Ahhh sorry man, your cousin told me to wake you up, it's our initiation today"

"Initiation?" Tsuna asked as he was uninformed that there was an initiation for them, then again he didn't know anything about yesterdays news.

Jaune explained to him that while he was knocked out the girls to him that the initiation for the new students is today, and that they will form teams, for the whole year, possibly till graduation. As Tsuna finished fixing himself he called Leon and Natsu.

"Leon, I'll only use you, Natsu and my cloud boxes and rings, I feel like messing around in the initiation" Tsuna said to his green chameleon who nodded and spat out two small purple boxes, Tsuna placed them on each side of his hips.

Then he remembered a certain bunny eared girl he met last night.

"Hey Natsu, did Velvet feel any better last night" Tsuna asked Natsu and got a nod from the lion, a smile formed in his face and remembered that he used Sun Flames to heal the girls cut, then he winced at the thought of mastering FOUR more flames till he can finish his training. Well that could wait.

* * *

As Tsuna finished preparing for the initiation he joined Jaune that waited for him outside the infirmary. The two of them had gone towards lockers that was provided for them, as the two of them entered the locker room, Tsuna spotted his cousins who seem to be having a talk about teams and Ruby growing up. Better leave the talking to Yang, since she was better at this kinds of things than him.

"W-w-ha please tell me this is not happening?" Tsuna looked at the panicking blond which seems to have lost something.

"Hey Jaune, something wrong?"

"A-a-ah my weapon I placed it my locker but this stupid thing won't open" Jaune said as he was pulling the locker door to open.

"Jaune hand me your locker number"

"uhhh here"

Tsuna looked at the locker number in the paper and the one that Jaune was trying to open, and sweatdropped.

"Jaune"

"What?"

"Your locker's number is 636 not 363" Jaune quickly looked at the paper and made their way towards the section it was in, passing in front of Yang and a yelling Ruby.

* * *

"Ridiculous! There's no way I'd put my gear in 636, I don't even remember counting that high"

"Well that's what the paper said Jaune, and stop whining will ya"

As Tsuna along with Jaune, Leon and Natsu tried to find the blond males locker, Tsuna caught sight of a familiar bright red hair talking with the bleach blond haired girl with the butterfly hairclip he saw yesterday.

"H-hey Tsuna what are you lookin- Woah, she's a beauty isn't she?" Jaune said referring to the girl with the butterfly clip on her hair.

"Huh? I guess she is pretty" Tsuna misunderstood and referred to the one with red hair. Tsuna looked at Jaune but the blond wasn't there anymore then when he turned his head back, Jaune was already talking with the two girls specifically the one with bleach blond hair.

He sighed maybe his friend really is a pervert like he suspected at first.

* * *

As Tsuna got to his blond friend, it seemed that Jaune was already on one of the girl's bad side. Primarily the girl with the group of boys following her yesterday

"Jaune is it? Do you have any idea who're you talking to?" Said by the irritated blond girl, to his friend that probably doesn't know a famous girl when he sees one. Well time to save his friend.

"Maybe he doesn't but I do, top graduate of Sanctum, Winner of the Minstral Regional Tournament four years in a row, Mornin' Pyrrha" Tsuna cuts in and waved at the red head named Pyrrha who tried to fight off the blush forming on her cheeks.

"T-Tsunayoshi? Good morning to you too, but please don't flatter me, I could have only won the Tournament once, if you hadn't always forfeited when you get the prize you wanted" Pyrhha said in a very professional yet seducing tone which will never reach our dense brunette who smiled sheepishly at the girls facts.

"Sorry about that the first place prizes seems, boring to me"

"Uhhh Tsuna I still don't know her" Jaune cuts in their conversation.

"Oh yeah, Pyrrha's also the face on every box of marshmallow flakes" Tsuna informed Jaune who seems to now realize who Pyrrha is and began to praise the girl, but the praises were cut off by the other girl

"So after hearing all of this, do you think you have any position to ask her and me to be on your team?" The girl said in an arrogant voice while crossing her arms beneath her…. Breast. Noticing this Jaune shook his head and blushed from embarrassment and the girl's buxom figure, while Tsuna didn't seem to be affected by the seductress but seemed to react from her attitude towards his friend. Then the blond girl turned her attention to him.

"And you, who gave you the right to talk so rudely to Pyrrha" Tsuna stared at the girl with a curious look on his face, he tilted his head in confusion to the girls personality towards him and his friend. Thankfully Pyrrha was the one introduce him.

"Ummm… Cena la Farfalla I would like you to meet Tsunayoshi Rose, runner up and considered as the strongest competitor of the Ministral Tournament but always drops out, he's also in every cover of 'Teen Vale Monthly'" Pyrrha said to the bleached blond hair girl 'Cena', while she pulled out a magazine and the headline is consisted of Tsuna's photo and a bunch of stuff was written on it.

'_Cena la Farfalla, now why does that name sound familiar?' _Tsuna thought as he just realized Pyrrha knew something he doesn't.

"Tsuna, you're a runner up?" Jaune asked the brunette who just shrugged his achievement.

"I'm on a magazine?"

"Hmph, you're still like any other servant…, Let's go Pyrrha" Cena stubbornly walked away dragging Pyrrha with her, Cena won't accept the lowly servant to be better than her or her best friend.

"Bye Tsunayoshi!" Pyrrha bid farewell while her stubborn childhood friend tries to drag her away from her spiky haired 'secret crush' and 'idol'.

"See ya Pyrrha!, See ya Cena!" Tsuna said his farewell to the bright haired girl and the girl he doesn't even really know that visibly flinched when he said her name, _'la Farfalla, la Farfalla, la Farfalla…I just know I heard that one before…'_

As the two girls were now gone, the two males proceeded get the blond's weapons and made their way to Beacon Cliff were the students will gather for their initiation.

* * *

As Ozpin and Glynda finished telling the Students about the details of initiation, Tsuna thought about who would be his teammates, sure he was more stronger and mobile by going solo but having some allies could be a nice change, as the others were already launched of Jaune was asking Ozpin about the landing part of the initiation.

'_Don't ask him Jaune it's uselessssssssssssssss!' _While Tsuna was in his thoughts he was launched in to the air without warning. Without wasting any time he ignited his cloud rings one in each index finger, he then used to open the boxes on his hips.

Box opened up two sections the top and the front ones. The top part of each box released two identical black swords with a trigger on the upper handle and a wire, connecting the pommel to the top of the box. ( the swords are Elucidators from SAO just with a few add ons)

As Tsuna started to descend to the trees from getting launched, he pulled the trigger of the sword in his right hand and a grapple hook was fired from the front of the box, as the grapples made contact with one the tree Tsuna reeled himself towards the tree and aimed for another one on the left as he disconnected the first one he fired. Tsuna smiled as he continued swinging from one tree to another and dogging some branches mid-air, his 3d maneuver gear was really fun to use.

"Natsu cambio forma: modo lente(lens)!" As Tsuna was said those words Natsu that was on his shoulders with Leon, glowed and disappeared, now Tsuna was wearing a pair of orange tinted shades with metallic silver rims that has flame like details. This was one of Natsu's new forms able to calculate every movement Tsuna makes and more interesting things, now that his contacts are gone Natsu has been his new A.I in this new form.

"Thanks Nuts, the wind was getting into my eyes"

"Gao~"

* * *

As Tsuna landed on a large tree branch he sheathed his two swords in their respective boxes, then noticed seven people at the Temple, four male and three familiar females (Velvet, Ruru, and Cena). Both genders seem to be having an argument over the pieces at the Temple, Tsuna decided to get closer but before he can do so, a loud blood curdling scream echoed from the cliff above the temple where the pieces are placed

The out came a Nevermore larger than an average one and was almost covered in white armor that indicated it was an S-Class Grimm an Alphamore, or a leader of the flock.

"Why the hell would Ozpinhead, allow an Initiation with a S-Class roaming around here…" Tsuna muttered under his breath, as the Alphamore swooped down towards the group, the males of the group grabbed their pieces and left the girls for dead. Tsuna eyed the boys in disgust for not being a real man and face the grimm to protect the girls, but then spotted someone familiar from the group.

"Cardin Winchester, you still haven't changed have you…" He said to the wind, and he turned his attention back to the girls who were holding off the powerful grimm with some difficulty, The Alphamore maybe an powerful grimm but it lacked the speed of a normal nevermore that would be dangerous in this situation, so right now the Alphamore should not be able to hurt them too badly, so Tsuna decided to observe the girls for awhile.

As a few minutes past, Tsuna frowned at the performance, coordination and style of the three.

Tsuna noted that Velvet's weapon were bladed metallic boots that can be used to speed her up and do precise cuts and lethal kicks to the enemy, Cena's was a gem-like Rapier capable of delivering multiple pierce and stab attacks, and being the most interesting was Ruru's a bow whose strings was a thin blue glyph and the arrow used were capable of freezing the target.

The combinations of the weapons alone can be used to immobilize or defeat the Alphamore, even though their weapon's lack the diversity of being a hybrid weapon just like Ruby's and the others, but what They have done was a presentation of poor coordination and a waste of energy and time.

Cena, the one who is making the most damages to the bird by repeatedly thrusting and stabbing her rapier at the Alphamore, was not listening to the orders and warnings of Velvet who was correct in her words but lack the courage to fight back and only defends herself from attacks and her teammates, even though she lacks strength to do so, while Ruru was not being noticed at all by the two girls making it dangerous to fire shots that could possibly hit the two of them, if this keeps up they will have to face a whole flock of nevermores.

Tsuna also noted that all of their attacks were highly based on speed and precision, but what they are doing is a style that was meant for the ones with brute strength and high fire power.

Then Tsuna decided he would help them and fill in something their lacking, brute strength, jumping down he landed to the ground with grace and next he looked at the nearest tree he could find. What they have done is enough to pass the initiation as most starting huntsmen and huntresses can't hold their own against an S-Class grimm.

"Hmmm, this will do the trick" Tsuna grabbed his chosen tree and uprooted it like it was nothing.

* * *

As the Alphamore ascended ready to deliver the final attack the girls were now praying for a miracle to happen seeing that their lives were now in the talons of the S-Class grimm, then the large bird swooped down going in for the kill, all of the sudden as if answering their prayers the Alphamore was shot down and was sent towards the temple maiming it with the debris but not killing it.

"W-what just happened?" Cena said stupefied by what she saw, then a shadow came from behind, she turned around, and so did the other girls, and they were greeted by a stupid smile coming from the lowly brown-haired servant that talked to Pyrrha earlier.

The servant was now wearing a pair of shades and still wore black fur coat and black skinny tight jeans she saw earlier, _'Does this mongrel have any appropriate attire for fighting'_

"Stranger-san?" Cena was surprised by the voice that came besides her, she turn to the voice and saw a small blue haired girl with glasses holding a blue bow and arrow. _'When did she get here?'_

"Tsunayoshi…"then it was the brown haired fauna who spoke, with her eyes glinting with hope upon seeing the lowly servant.

"Yo! Nice to meet once again Velvet, Ruru, Cena" Tsuna waved at the three girls as they were fixing themselves then the injured bird that let out a scream that sounded more like a call, indicating that it was calling the whole flock till the it can recover.

"Damn… You girls should get your pieces and go, you done enough to pass" Tsuna told the girls which didn't seem to work.

"I -W-we can't leave you here" Velvet protested, worried that the first human that was nice to her could get injured or worse.

"Ruru will stay with stranger-san" Ruru also said surprising Velvet who didn't notice the blue haired girl.

"Hmph! I will not lower myself by depending on a lowly servant such as you and who gave you permission to call me by name!?" the arrogant Cena said, hiding the fact that she didn't want any of them to get hurt.

"Now is not the time for that, you should leave now or else-"

"You'll die, you idiot" Cena cut him off surprising Velvet with the harsh tone the blond haired girl used in the last part, but no matter what tone she used, Tsuna could sense if people really cared for another, and this girls really is sweet inside, but the reason she hid it was unknown to him, but he won't bother, for now.

"No I won't, and besides I've done this many times before so trust me" Tsuna said with a warm reassuring smile to the three girls but were still reluctant on letting him fight alone.

"Suite yourself idiot" was the last thing Cena said before picking up piece on the ground and left before the Alphamore can recover, she did her best not to show concern for the brave-servant, after all a princess should not concern herself for any servant especially him.

"Ruru will trust you but, please be careful stranger-san…" Ruru said looking up to Tsuna before picking up her own piece.

"It's Tsuna, call me Tsuna, Ruru-chan" Tsuna smiled and received a small smile and a curt nod from the quiet blue-haired girl before leaving with Cena who didn't notice her. Then Tsuna turned his attention to Velvet.

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi…" was the only thing Velvet could say before getting the third piece and ran away and followed the other two, without waiting for a reply.

As all of the girls were now in a safe area, Tsuna turned his attention to the Alphamore who was by now fully recovered by its regeneration, a feature that most if not all S-Class grimms have, as the Alphamore flapped its wings Tsuna noticed something on the background, it was a whole flock of Nevermores.

"YOSH! I'll defeat you stupid bird! WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna let out his battlecry and slam his fist together and all of the sudden he was engulfed in orange flames with purple on the edges.

This stunned the Alphamore for second until a flaming grapple hook passed narrowly missing the left side of its neck and hitting the pillar behind the Alphamore, this made the bird more alert then the ball of orange fire died out as Tsuna jumped and flew to the right and swung around the Alphamore, who was trying to catch up with blur of orange and purple fire.

Little did the Alphamore know that it has been suffocated by the fortified steel wire of the grapple hook fired earlier, with that Tsuna slowed down in mid-air and revealed his new changes, fur on the ends on his coat were replaced with a thick orange flame that didn't bother Tsuna, whose left eye turned bright orange while the right was bright purple and the sword in his right arms was covered in purple cloud flames, as the one in the left was burning orange.

Tsuna then reeled himself towards the bird with the wire that was wrapped around its neck and used his momentum to spin twice and slice the Alphamore's neck through a gap between the additional segmented armor on its nape all the to its neck thus decapitating the Alphamore.

"Whew, that was fun right?" Tsuna asked Natsu and Leon that both agreed to their master as they landed on the pillar the hook was attached too thus making Tsuna stand sideways, the cloud flames gear was really made for fast and fluent fights making it fun for the three, but now that there were more enemies coming the 3d maneuver gear was not as effective as the other weapon Tsuna brought with him.

"Leon It's showtime" Tsuna said as he closed his eyes and deactivated the cloud gear and Leon transformed into a 1887 Winchester Custom and grabbed it, only with his right hand. As Tsuna landed on the ground, he opened his eyes the purple ones now was glowing green and aimed at the flock of Nevermores that was getting closer by the second.

"Natsu, Operation R"

"Gao~"

Natsu, as a pair of shades locked on every nevermore on Tsuna's sights and sends the data to Leon who was in his shotgun form. Tsuna then charged a ball of lightning flames using Leon until Natsu finished locking on the targets which were close enough to shoot their feathers at him and so the nevermores did.

Seeing this Tsuna raised his right arm enough to cover his head and the large dangerous arrow like feathers just bounced of his coat like it was nothing, this agitated the nevermores and swooped down to tear Tsuna to shreds.

"Gao~" Natsu informed his master that every nevermore a total of seventeen were all locked on and everything was now set and ready. Tsuna lowered his arm and readied the technique he mastered for one year.

"Forbidden Attribute: Chaos Railgun" Tsuna pulled the trigger of his shotgun as electricity crackled and ran through his arms, and the orb he formed splits up to seventeen seeking arrows of lightning flames that hit the nevermores and pierced a hole through their bodies.

The dead bodies of the nevermores fell to the sky and hit the ground and landed in front of Tsuna who took a deep breath as the upgraded version of his tutor technique took a lot of concentration he looked at his surrounding and confirmed it was safe. He deactivated everything except Natsu and placed Leon on his shoulder.

"Easy enough, now to meet our new team"

He picked his own piece and walked away not realizing that the whole fight or nevermore massacre, was being watched by the seniors, staff, and the ones who made back and retrieve their own pieces, with the cameras used to score the performance of each student and teams.

* * *

**Yeah Yeah I know It sucks that Tsuna's team have very simple weapons but it might get an upgrade throughout the story... well might.**

**Also my last OC in the team, Cena la Farfalla( Cena 'the Butterfly') is Sena Kashiwazaki from Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai and forgive me for those who have watched it but she might be OCC cuz I havent watched it.**

**As for the Forbidden Attribute ill explain it now. **

** It is like the different characteristics of all the Flames of the Sky like Harmony, Solidify, Propagate etc. but can be unlocked when I find a way to get it. And it is way more powerful than the normal traits of the flames. here is the list of the flames that Tsuna have mastered and are natural to him right now. (Forbidden Attribute)**

**naturally born with :Sky flames (Crytalization)**

**developed from his dame life but overwhelmed by the Sky flames:Lightning Flames(Railgun)**

**for having a loner attitude when he was a mercenary and by the bullying on his first life: Cloud Flames(nothing as of yet so maybe you can decide)**

**Take note, Tsuna can use the other Forbidden Attribute(man that sounds lame) of other flames but with some drawbacks.**

**Thats all for now, Oh and nobody fainted and sleep this time hahaha**

* * *

Next chapter might be some bonding between Tsuna and his teammates, Blake might appear


	7. Lion meets Teams, Beds, and Bows

**...okay nothing really happens this chapter...soooo filler**

**and sorry for being gone for too long.**

**Disclaimer: Dio does not own KHR and RWBY skdjlsghdfjvudgikdfjgdxfngvn**

* * *

~Beacon Academy Auditorium~

"Jaune Ark, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, the four of you retrieved the white rook. From this day forward you will work together as, team JNPR…led by Jaune Ark"

As of now the freshman students who made it back are getting teamed up with one another. Every student and the staff of the school applauded to every team that was formed and successfully passing their initiation.

The four students that the headmaster Ozpin called out returned to their positions and allowed the next team to be announced.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forth you will be called team RWBY… led by Ruby Rose" Ozpin said in his usual stoic expression inwardly smiling at the achievement of the young future huntresses.

The three older girls congratulated Ruby knowing that the scythe-wielding girl deserved her position, much to Ruby's embarrassment. The four of them head back to their station on the back stage ready to hear the last team to be called.

As team RWBY were gone four new students came out which made the audiences become silent, the three girls became unnerved and a spiky haired boy just smiled not caring about the tensed atmosphere surrounding the area.

As the four freshmen walked up stage they heard whispers directed to them

'_What's that faunus doing here?' _making Velvet feel a little regretful for her presence at Beacon. _'Please…stop…'_ Velvet thought as she was walking with her head down.

'_Only three?... oh wait… A little girl?' _saddening the blue-haired Ruru and thinking _'mean… people are mean to Ruru…'_

'_Whoa… look at her man' _making Cena annoyed at them and herself _'This is my choice…bare with it… I'll prove my worth to them…'_

'_That's the one the killed the Alpha' 'He'll probably look down on us' 'I want his autograph!' _but fell into deaf ears, as Tsuna was lost in his thoughts.

'bokura wa minna~, "jibun rashisa" to iu na no~ fude wo motte runda,_-' _He gleefully sang on his head completely oblivious to the whispers directed at him

"And lastly, Velvet Scarlatina, Ruru Silentus, Cena la Farfalla, Tsunayoshi Rose, the four of you retrieved the black knight pieces hence forth the four of you are now team VCTR(VECTOR)… led by Velvet Scarlatina" Ozpin finishes hearing audible gasp from the audience and the bunny-eared faunus.

"M-me? But why-"

"Congratulations young lady…" Ozpin cut her off and looked at Tsuna. The two of them nodded at each other and Ozpin announced that the ceremony is about to end.

* * *

~Few hours later~

As the sun was about to come down the headmaster along with Glynda personally escorted the new teams to their rooms, and the last team was VCTR, the three girls were accompanied by Glynda while Ozpin and Tsuna were talking about reason why Ozpin chose Velvet, Tsuna understood and actually liked his uncle's choice.

Tsuna looked at the girls, he noticed that their eyes were widen a bit staring inside the room. Tsuna walked faster and took a good look on the room.

The room was quite large, and had a good view, but what got Tsuna's attention was the number of beds. The beds were big enough for only one person but why where they only three when there's four of them… Tsuna glanced at Ozpin who was drinking on his mug.

"Uncle?"

"Yes Tsunayoshi…?"

"Why are there only… three beds?" Tsuna asked but he felt like he isn't gonna get any answers he wanted from the man.

"I got a call from Qrow" Ozpin said to Tsuna who sweatdropped knowing what kind of methods his father would use to 'convince' his Uncle Ozpin.

"Did he use the picture or video?"

"Both"

"Sorry…"

"Consider this as payback for giving 'those' to the bird" Ozpin said as he called Glynda who was finished on explaining the rules to the three girls. As the two of them left the team enters their new room for the whole year.

"So… What now?" Tsuna asked feeling a little unnerved for being the only human male in the room.

"Miss Goodwitch said we should rest now but…" Velvet answered though in a pinch for not having an extra bed.

"Tsuna-san can sleep with Ruru" plainly said by the quiet blue-haired girl in her stoic yet smiling a little bit face. Earning shocked faces that showed different meaning.

"Really?" Tsuna said with a bright smile thankful for the little girl's kindness.

"T-Tsunayoshi… Miss Goodwitch said sharing beds are… forbidden" Shyly said by the bunny faunus who was blushing at the thought of sharing a bed with a boy.

"Just sleep on the floor mongrel" Cena hissed, as she was containing her anger that was caused the fact that she has to be teamed with a male.

"Mou~" Tsuna grumbled knowing it's too good to be true he took off his coat gave it to Natsu. Luckily Leon and morphed into a Futon and Natsu provided him warmth. This of course surprised the females, they were about to ask him but Tsuna seems to be asleep already.

Deciding to ask him tomorrow the three of them went to the changing room to get in their pajamas or nightgown in Cena's case and goes to their bed of choice and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

~Team VCTR Room~ 1:00 am or something…

"Uhhh…" Tsuna woke up and exits their room going to the nearest restroom. He came back still half asleep and forgot that he was not in his own room, he proceeded to the nearest bed which was occupied by the someone who looked like she was having a bad dream.

As Tsuna covered himself with the blanket shared by him and 'it', he sensed more warmth near and unconsciously wrapped his hands around 'it', or her… if he knew. Feeling a lot more comfortable than before, he continued his interrupted sleep not knowing that 'it' also hugged him.

~In the Morning~

As Cena felt her consciousness come back she fought it and continued her sleep, not having a nightmare was really rare for her and also she was feeling very comfortable in her bed and hugging a…a…

Wait, what was she hugging? Or what was hugging her?

Cena moved her hands and felt something soft and fluffy, what it a stuffed toy?, she moved her hands lower and felt flesh, then she felt something breathing on her neck that made her shiver.

She quickly opened her eyes and she saw her two female comrade's eyes widen at her, she looked down and her eyes saw something or someone that made her whole world stop…

Then blue electricity crackled around Cena who was red with fury, and then next was just a blinding flash of bright light and ear shattering shriek, which surprised the two other females in the room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

~A Few Minutes Later~

"And Don't Come Back!"

*SLAM*

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

After a few minutes a Tsuna with several injuries was kicked out of team VCTR's room, along with his two animal companions who were glaring at him with a look of disdain in their faces.

Tsuna didn't know what happened but after a few yelling and the memory of being woken up by thousands of volts of electricity that came from the blond haired girl for reasons he didn't know, made him realize that he was sleeping with a girl, in one bed. Now he was declared banned from the room by the bleached haired girl.

'Oh man, who knew she was that serious about rules…"

"Gomen…" Tsuna apologized at Natsu and Leon and looked at his school uniform which was thrown out with him. He sighed maybe he could apologize to Cena, at class.

* * *

~After Class~

'Darn it!'

Tsuna whined inside his head, his plan to apologize to Cena was hindered by her fanboys surrounding her making him unable to get close. His plan was to apologize as soon as Cena enters the classroom but her groupies were making a pain to even get close to the bleached haired girl.

He took a good look at the males crowding her a few of them were people Tsuna knew mainly the whole team CRNL who was asking Cena out for a date and getting rejected immediately much to the leader's chagrin. Then their leader Cardin took off obviously pissed off.

'tsk tsk tsk Cardin, I thought I trained you better than that' Tsuna thought very disappointed at his former student, then again his methods of teaching were… unusual.

Sighing in defeat he decided to look, for his other two female teammates, unfortunately to no avail. He then decided to pick up Natsu and Leon from his Uncle Ozpin's office, seeing that there was no way of getting through that wall of hormones.

A few minutes of walking and feeling bad he arrived at Ozpin's office hearing faint giggles and laughter, he opened the door and caught sight of Ozpin and Glynda…

Playing with Natsu and Leon… well Ozpin watching and Glynda playing with the two.

Tsuna smiled seeing that his big sister figure's professional personality was gone, replaced with joy and amusement and all that sweet kind of emotions. He didn't really know why but the only that could change her was the sight of little animals, hmmm maybe she's like Kyoya in some way.

"Good afternoon Uncle, Glynda-nee!"

"Likewise…"

"Oh, Good afternoon, did class go well Tsunayoshi"

"Yup… though it was pretty boring" Tsuna said scratching the back of his head.

"*Sigh*, so are you here for the two" Glynda said indicating the two animals feeling a bit sad but hid it very well.

"Nope, I'm actually here to tell that… well not until I get this problem between me and Cena fixed," Tsuna said leaving behind some different reasons for not taking the two cute animals from Glynda.

Nodding in response Glynda smiled and scooped Leon and Natsu indicating that the two of them would be staying with her, making the two of them cheer.

"Tsunayoshi come back here tomorrow, oh and try to avoid team RWBY for the moment, I want to see if miss Ruby Rose could handle her own and the others without you." Ozpin said then taking a sip from his mug.

"Huh? Can do! Natsu, Leon be good okay!? BYE~"Tsuna said as he ran out of the office and getting yelled at by Gynda for disobeying rules.

* * *

~Hallways A few Hours later~

"Such misfortune…"

Tsuna walked through the hallways passing through lesser and lesser people every minute, he looked at the nearest clock and saw that it was getting late. He was close on giving up but then he saw a familiar looking girl with black hair wearing a bow reading and book not far from him and decided to follow it.

As he silently gets closer his eyes widened and he grew a smile on his face. He gets closer and closer while not alerting the girl that was walking while reading a book.

"Gotcha Blake!" Tsuna said wrapping the girl with his arms making her drop her book.

The girl 'Blake' looked back surprised and saw an old friend wrapping her in a tight embrace making her face flush. She tried to wriggle out but failed to do so, sighing in defeat she just allowed herself get hugged by the boy.

"You know it ain't fun if you're not trying to get out…" Tsuna said a little disappointed.

"Hello to you to Lion, and I'm kinda enjoying it" Blake said smirking at the boy trying to give him hints of her… attraction? towards the brunette.

"Watcha mean by that?" Tsuna asked not letting the girl go.

"Nothing…" Blake sighed 'Well, there's always next time.'

"Eh? Wut evs-anyways glad you're attending Beacon, I see your still wearing the bow I gave you "Tsuna let go of her and smiled at Blake but noticed that she became a bit down from what he asked.

"It's…because…I'm-"Blake tried to find the right words feeling a little ashamed by the fact that she wears it not only by the fact that it was a present from Tsuna but to hide her faunus features to avoid certain things.

Seeing how uncomfortable Blake looked, Tsuna understood why she was wearing the bow, then he remembered he should stay away from members of RWBY.

"I know Blake, anyway I gotta go now, it looks cute on you" Tsuna complimented before leaving the raven haired girl who looked liked she just achieved something, and continued wandering in the hall.

* * *

~30 minutes later~

As Tsuna continued walking he realized that he has nowhere to sleep, he could always ask Velvet to let him in but that might cause some conflict between Velvet and Cena and Tsuna doesn't want that.

"Oh man… where am I going sleep now" Tsuna whined but then he heard a very familiar gentle voice from behind

"Y-you could uhmm stay with me and my team tonight… Rose"

Tsuna turned around and saw someone that made his eyes widen from shock.

"K-Kyoko?" He managed to croak out the name of the girl he lost longtime ago, one of the two girls who proclaimed their selves as his fiancée… Whatever that means…

"Hm who's that? I'm Nora by the way!" the girl 'Nora' happily said making Tsuna feel something he can't describe.

Tsuna stopped thinking about his long lost friend and took a good look at the girl in front of him, indeed Nora and Kyoko looked very much the same the only difference Tsuna saw is that this girl had turquoise colored eyes.

"Oh Ah…It's nothing, how'd you know my name by the way?"

"Oh! two of my teammates know you come on!" Nora said grabbing his hands and dragging Tsuna to her dorm while talking 'to him' on the way.

"HIIEE!?"

* * *

~Seconds Later~

"Hey guys I brought someone here!"

Nora busted the door to her dorm open revealing the person who looked pale as a ghost making three teammates gasp.

"Nora, where did you kidnap him…" A boy with black hair and a single pink highlight asked Nora thinking that his friend might have done it yet again, but before she could answer the other the other two members Jaune and Pyrrha suddenly checked on the kidnapped boy.

"Tsuna! Hey you okay man!?" Jaune asked knowing he has responsibility over his teammates actions.

"Ughh, Is the ride over?" Tsuna asked before completely passing out.

The three sane ones looked at each other not really knowing what to think.

"Sooo, what now Ren?"

"Don't ask me Jaune you're the leader"

"I suggest we let Tsunayoshi sleep here tonight" Pyrrha said with hidden motives.

"Yey! sleepover!"

* * *

**... not really an update...gomen...this was suppose to be longer...**

**Notes: **

** chapter is actually incomplete**

**2. I wrote this while having writers block...my head hurts.**

**OKAY FOR THE RECORD THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY ALONG WITH THE OTHER CHAPTERS OF THIS ARC CONTAINING TSUNA INTERACTING WITH THE CHARACTERS SPECIALLY TSUNA'S TEAMMATES.**

**And unfortunately I might update only once in three weeks till vacation for stupid reasons namely this ones**

**:RWBY DOESN'T show much scenes and scenarios so i have to create my own and I find it hard and boring to some extent.**

**:I'm not really a fan of RWBY(dont kill me for that!). And for some reason that fact is making everything difficult.**

**:I want someone, anyone to adopt this fic... but I prefer if that someone is a fan of both shows.**

**:School's a bitch... (But I want to be a teacher) **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**OKAY ONE LAST THING IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS FIC FROM ME JUST PM ME. AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE PLS SEND ME SOME SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS.**

** And lastly thank you Zenkichi for your help in creating Ruru**

**Before any one of you ask Tsuna was singing Canvas by +Plus or was it Plus+**


End file.
